Our objective is to improve the care of patients with malignant disease through (1) investigation of new modalities and optimal utilization of already available modalities, alone and in combination, (2) provision of an opportunity for study and training in approaches to the problems of patients with cancer, and (3) provision of service to patients with malignant diseases. This will be accomplished within the framework of the Southwest Oncology Group whose purpose is: (1) To conduct clinical therapeutic trials in patients with neoplastic diseases; (2) to report the results of these trials; (3) to conduct research which may more generally influence the field of oncology; and (4) to play an educational role within and beyond the Group.